miss u
by DnAfan
Summary: Just a random os on my favourite duo...


**Hi frndsss...tnk u so much for ur reviews in my last os..now an another os from me...just a random os...I know bahot achha nahi hai ...but dil kiya to likh diya...plsss r and r...**

 **At Duo's home (at night) :**

Dsya came back to home as a tough case getting solved today after so much investigations and hard work...but abhijit had to go to meet his khabri so he still not come at home to home..and daya waits for him...

after sometime abhijit came back to home...daya saw him...

Daya : aa gye boss...jao jake fresh hoke aao...mai khana lagata hu...

Abhijit nodded and went to his room for freshen up...

after that abhijit came to dining table and saw daya silent ...so try to start conversation with

Abhi : are yaar, wo mangu (abhijit's khabri) na, wo bhi ek no. Ka idiot hai...mujhe 5 baje milne ko bulaya aur khud adhe ghante late aya...wo to aadmi kaam ka hai warna mai koi wait na karta uska...aur upar se ye traffic par fir bhi time pe aa gaya ghar..kyu

Daya : Hmmm...chalo achha hua...warna mujhe to laga k aaj bhi tumko dekhe bina hi raat ho jaegi...

Abhijit who was going to put a bite in his mouth. .just stop to listen this and look at him silently...bit sadness on his face...as in from past few days they were so so busy and can't get much time with each other.. and from one week all the team was busy in a high profile case...there was 2 or 3 teams on different spots..and as being senior officers daya and abhijeet had to lead different teams..so most of the times they were on different places and also at night sometimes both are busy in work or if one rests then other was busy..so both really missed each others company due to this hectic schedule...and today as that high profile case was solved...daya was happy that now he can atleast spend sone time with his buddy...but then abhijeet got the call of his khabri and he had to go..so daya became bit sad...abhijit can feel his sadness and loneliness...

He put his hand on daya' hand and said to him in most loving tone : Daya... (daya look at him) aaj mai khilau tujhe khana...apne haatho se... (daya became so happy to hear this and nodded happily with a big smile on his face)

Abhijeet started to feed him..

Daya : are boss..mujhe hi khilate rahoge kya...khud bhi to khao...aur agar tum ye soch rahe ho k mai bhi tumko apne in pyare haathon se khana khilau...to mai aisa kuchh karne vala nahi hu ok..mai to bas aaram se baithunga aur tumhare haatho se khana khaunga..

Abhi : ha mere baap..mat khila mujhe...mai khud kha lunga...

Daya laughed with : kya boss mai tumhara baap thodi hu..mai to tumhara pyara sa , chhota sa bhai hu na...

Abhi : oho , 6 feet chhota bhai...

Daya laughed out on this...abhijit feeling so happy after seeing daya laughing..so asked him..

Abhi : itna udaas kyu tha..?

Daya : kab ?

Abhi :tujhe nahi pata?!

Daya : aise hi boss..itne din baad aaj time mila usme bhi tumhe kaam aa gaya to..

Abhi : oh to isliye sahab k mood kharab ho gya..

Daya : kya kru boss..pichhle lagbhag 15-20 dino se kaam ka pressure kuchh jyada hi hai..aur usme bhi last pura week uss case me...kabhi tum busy to kabhi mai..to kabhi hum dono..aur wo bhi alag alag team ko lead karne k chakkar me...raat ko ghar aa bhi jaaye dono to itne thak jaate the k neend k alawa kuchh sujhta hi nahi tha...

after some seconds added in most innocent tone : tumko pata bhi hai mene tumko kitna miss kiya...

Abhijit look at his deary brother's face who was looking so cute during doing that cute complain. ..abhijit loved it most in this whole world...he smiled ...

Abhi (in smile) : kitna ?

Daya : kyu tumko nahi pata..

Abhi : nahi pata to hai par tumhare muh se sun na chahta hu..

Daya : par mujhe nahi batana ...vaise bhi tumhe thodi na meri yaad aai..

Abhi : are mere pagal bhai..tujhe bhala kyu yaad kru..tu to mere paas hi haii...lekin haa miss to mene bhi bahot kiya yaar...itne dino se wo hasi majak..wo baatein sab iss ke pressure me na... hum to jese machine hi ban gaye the..sorry yaar

Daya : tum kyu sorry bol rahe ho...isme tumhari kya galti hai..kaam to karna hi padta hai na...

Abhi : haa par mene aaj ki teri planning bhi gadbad kar di na...daya , hum ek kaam karte hain kal na chhuti lekar pure din maje karenge..

Daya (happily) : sach me boss...lekin sir hum dono ko chhuti denge kya...?

Abhi :are tu uski chinta mat kar...pure nahi to adhe din ki to denge na...wo bhi jaante pichhle kuchh din kitne hectic the ..wo jarur man jaenge..

Daya : wow boss. ..thnk u bosss..to kal hum kya karenge..

Abhi : hmmm, kal hum shopping pe jaenge...hune bahot dino se meri jeb jo khali nahi ki ( daya emberessed) phir lunch karenge kisi achhi si hotel me phir movie to dekhna tujhe kuchh khas pasand nahi to kuchh aur plan karte hain...aur shaam ko dinner aur laut te vakt beach pe..kaisa hai plan .

Daya in most happy tone :superb...awesome...great plan and hugged him tightly with love u love u love u so much boss..

Abhi ( in hug with a soothing smile on his face to seeing his buddy this much happy)pat on his back with : pagal kahin ka..and they finished their dinner ...and went to their room to take a sound sleep after so much hectic day and think about their next day's planning...

 **plsss r & r...**


End file.
